


Bless this house

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [51]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ghost Sex, HYDRA Husbands, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: You’re finally alone.





	Bless this house

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote seven little Halloween themed ficcies, all are on some level of "creepy cute" or something except the last one since I just felt pulled to the idea of writing it. 1/7.

Jack rubbed the back of his wrist over his forehead and stacked the last of the boxes at the corner of the living room after saying goodbye to some friends. He surveyed the place, everything put in their basic designated areas waiting to be unpacked. The smaller place was just what he needed; it was only him now and outside of the city it was that much quieter, more private.

_Jack._

Jack looked up, then shook his head. He couldn’t help the smirk settling at his lips. “It hasn’t even been a minute.” 

One of the boxes sat open on the coffee table and Jack began taking out photos, studying a few and wiping away bits of dust that had gathered along them. Eventually he rested each one by one in a neat stack and sat down with an old photo album, fingers gliding across the thin layer of plastic protecting them and he smiled to himself, admiring a few for way too long.

_Jackie._

Jack raised his head and looked around. The sitting room was empty, but there was a heavy weighted sensation suspended in pure thin air.

_You’re finally alone._

Cold fingers brushed along his cheek and Jack startled to it. He licked his dry lips, the same cool sensation crept down his spine and then slipped into his hair. It made Jack shiver, his eyes catching a shimmer before him that he couldn’t quite make out. 

_Took so long. I was waitin’._

Jack couldn’t help the tilt of his head, the lean for that touch. “I couldn’t just tell them to leave. They helped move everything.”

There was a ripple along the end of his shirt, rustling and tugging it free from the confines of his jeans and Jack reached down, pressed it out, making it smooth until it stilled.

He was pushed down against the couch, a force braced to his chest and a weight against his thighs. His shirt moves again and Jack finds himself staring up at the ceiling. “Jesus.”

_That’s what I usually call you.._

“Usually.” He agrees. 

His shirt shifts again, slides up and there’s a cold breath against his cheek. He arches when there’s a sharp pinch at his nipple and a low chuckle against his ear. The weight at his thighs shifts, moves to rock against his lap and his body can’t ignore it. It’s well-known and despite how cool it feels around him, his body becomes warmer. 

_I missed you._

His jeans get pulled down next along with his boxers and before he can even make a comment, a cool pair of lips close around his dick and he forgets everything he’s wanted to say. Really, he should be stopping this but every time it happens, he finds he just..can’t.

_I love that ya don’t try to assume I’m some demon attemptin’ to suck your soul out through yer dick anymore._

“You still attempt to suck my soul out through my dick, dead or alive.” Jack mutters back with a shaky voice. “I’m just letting you do it now.” 

The ripple effect in the air is more obvious, he has to try but he can make out fingered hands holding him and there's that stretch and slide around his cock he’s gotten so used to.

_I should make you suffer for the wait._

“But you won’t.” He grunts back, a foot slipping off the couch to plant against the floor and he can’t help the way he thrusts into the eager void of icy tightness.

_Still, it’s fuckin’ rude._

“Sorry.” He says and means it. “At least it’s better out here. Just you and me.” 

There’s a soft hum above him, the shimmering air shaping a vague but familiar shape. There’s no features but Jack knows the form too well and he’ll never forget it. He loses the frigid wetness but soon it’s replaced with another, squeezing around him so tightly that it almost knocks the breath from his lips. His hands lift, before he couldn’t but now they mold and shape around apparent hips, and he thrusts in. 

Brock dislikes the neighbors and the noise, says it’s amplified when dead. The move was a no-brainer as far as Jack was concerned, the sound of his name carrying along the brand new walls. Orgasm strikes the both of them hard and he helplessly cries out Brock’s name as he spilled into nothing. 

He can see Brock when his eyes are half lidded and unfocused; partially solid and he hopes it won’t be too long before he’s able to materialize fully. Jack yearns to brush his fingers against that perfectly set hair again and press kisses against his skin. While he can touch him somewhat now, it’s not the same until he’s all there; Brock’s mouth shaping a pleased smile before he laid himself out against Jack’s chest. A cold nose brushes against his jaw.

“Couldn’t let a man settle in, could you?”

There’s a chuckle against his ear.

_Need to christen a new house, Jackie. Everyone knows this._

“With some sort of blessing, Brock. Not with a ghost.” 

_Same shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not getting into any “Jizzing in a ghost, where does it all go?” dialogue lol


End file.
